


I'm on Fire

by everythinghappensforareason17



Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo Prompt Fills 2020 [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Don't copy to another site, Eventual Smut, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome - F/F/M, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythinghappensforareason17/pseuds/everythinghappensforareason17
Summary: "No strings attached..."
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo Prompt Fills 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: AOS Season 7 Countdown, Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Three months and no writing for my favorite pairing! I'm a bit rusty y'all...but I hope you still enjoy! I'm having some trouble with the second half of this and decided to split it in two. So I'll update as soon as I can. I promise _*fingers crossed*__
> 
> _This is for my Marvel Polyship Bingo Square: Train...and Aos Season seven countdown challenge! Sorry i'm late!_

_**Banner by 2minutes2midnight** _

"No strings attached..." Fitz whispers to her a few nights after Jemma gets sucked into monolith-- _and she leaves Skye behind and becomes Daisy Johnson... a Phoenix rising from the ashes...born anew_...

His voice is shaky, vulnerable. His hands tremble as he reaches for her in the imperfect darkness of her bunk. 

"I need _you_ ...I need _something_. I...this can't be..." He trails off, unable to finish his thoughts. 

But he doesn't need to. She knows instantly what he's asking for. 

"Shh..." She cuts him off, soothing. "It's okay...I got you." 

She knows him, inside and out... _knows_ what this is and what this isn’t... and how he feels about Jemma. She knows what he needs from _her_ in this moment...and he knows she isn't willing to begrudge him the comfort he's seeking out. 

Not when she's seeking it out herself. 

"I know what this is, Fitz..." Daisy whispers back, her nails gently scraping against his scalp...running through his hair. She holds him close to her, slowly guiding him towards her entrance. 

He moans, relaxing...melting into her touch...letting himself be guided into her waiting flesh. 

"I know you live for Jemma." She finishes, hugging him close...and Fitz winces, wary guilt eating a path deep into his soul. 

That isn't what this is. 

He’s not using her to feel something in Jemma’s absence...she’s not a replacement. He would never think of her as something other than her own person. He loves her too, so very much...to ever do that to her...it's just different... and in his own way. 

He says as much to her. "I love you too, Daisy...and I mean that." 

She smiles up at him. 

"I know you do." She says back cool and gentle. " But it's still not the same." 

There's no bitterness in her voice...and he says nothing back to that. There’s no need. She’s right...in a way. Her hands begin to travel low against his back, cupping his butt...helping move his hips into motion...pushing his pelvis closer to her hips. "Please stop talking now...let's just have tonight." 

He nods his head, moving into her of his own violation…wet and moaning beneath him... and he loses himself in her fire, waiting for it to burn him alive. 

*

*

*

He leaves on his search to rescue Jemma the next day...and she's assigned Mack as her new partner on a recruit to save inhumans...and they never talked about their little escapade again.

_**TBC...** _


	2. Chapter 2

There’s never a chance to. 

Not when Jemma comes back to him... and they decide to start something new...or when Lincoln comes back into Daisy’s... and she becomes as wrapped up in him as he becomes in Jemma...or when the new disaster of the month happens and Daisy becomes possessed by the Hive, and then Lincoln dies saving the world...causing Daisy to leave the team behind to heal... and then reluctantly come back…

They never talk about it. He doesn't need to. He’s with Jemma now...and their relationship is everything he could ever have hoped for. 

He  _ loves _ her...he  _ wants _ her...he  _ has _ her...and besides, his love for Jemma doesn't make  _ their night _ any less special to him… what Daisy and he shared...it never leaves him, never leaves his heart; their  _ connection.  _

_ He still thinks about it...sometimes… _

Even when he feels betrayed by her actions and everything’s falling apart around them, he still feels a tremendous amount of love for her...and it haunts him...what was left unsaid...undeveloped between them. 

Sometimes he thinks if he hadn't been so entwined with Jemma from day one, they could have had something.

And he feels guilty for that thought...like he’s short-changing what he shares with Jemma. But still... the what-ifs between them drive him insane..and one day, he decides to tell Jemma about them.

He wants his best friend, his lover, his soulmate's advice on the matter. 

She just shrugs at him. 

“ _ What are you going to do about it? _ ” she asks, her brow cocked and a smug smile on her face...like she  _ knows _ . Like she's  _ always _ known. 

He runs a hand over his face, embarrassed.  _ Oh course, she fucking knows!  _ She's his soulmate...there are no secrets between them. Not even the ones he keeps stored away in his memory. 

“What do you mean... _ what am i going to do!? _ ” he asks incredulously. "I'm with  _ you!"  _

“Fitz, come on…” she sighs, folding her arms.“You  _ love _ her...and I  _ love _ her…”

He blinks.  _ Wait, what?!  _

“You love Daisy...?” he asks, his voice quivering, hopeful...almost like the gods are saying that he can have his cake and eat it too. 

She smiles, wistful. "Yes, Fitz...I do love her. I have for a while now…"

He shakes her head. "Why didn't you--"

"Tell you?"

"Yes…"

She shrugs again. "Same reason you haven’t told me...it never seemed like a good time too. What we had in the beginning had been so  _ new _ ...and  _ fragile _ ...it never seemed right to add my feelings for Daisy into the mix." And then, she presses her lips... hangs her head...and he can tell what she's about to say is hard for her. 

He can tell….that what she's about to say is what he's been feeling for the last few months now. 

He kisses her forehead, hugging her close to him. She snuggles into his embrace. "It's okay, babe. I know…you weren't ready. I wasn’t ready either…” 

"No, I guess we weren't...” she says, steel settling into her bones in the face of Fitz’s own insecurities coming out to play. “Until now…” 

He smiles shakingly, giddy for what’s to come. “So what do we do now…?” he whispers into her hair. 

"We do something about it…" she says a beat later, burying her head in his neck...hugging him tighter, her tears slowly making a small puddle onto his shirt as a deep silence passes between them. 

He just holds her even tighter…and cries with her.

_**TBC....** _


End file.
